


【农橘】室友的沐浴露   下.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: “陈立农，喜欢你。”“想要你。”





	【农橘】室友的沐浴露   下.

所以……现在是什么情况？

林彦俊看着有些低气压的跟他道歉陈立农，脑袋就地当机了。

因为是他……  
这……是什么意思？

陈立农半天没有感觉到林彦俊的动静，抬起头时疑惑的目光却正好和林彦俊直勾勾的视线狭路相逢。

什么嘛，都说了对不起了，他怎么还是这副死人脸啊。

陈立农有点生气，他其实真的不大想失去林彦俊这个朋友。  
从小到大陈立农都总是笑眯眯的，对谁都一副温顺和驯的模样，书上却说，这样的人最冷情，是对谁都不放在心上。

小时候家里穷，陈立农受了不少苦。为了不给妈妈添负担，什么活他都肯做，因为长了小绵羊的脸，也没少受欺负。

所幸陈立农有志气，从小到大，不管在哪，他都是第一名。

妈妈心疼的目光和欣慰的脸，支撑着小小的他披荆斩棘走过那一路。

他心里很乱，一下子觉得林彦俊从前对他的好是不是都是有所图。一下子又想，林彦俊如果真的那么狡猾，或许也不会等到现在。

后来索性放弃了挣扎，不管是不是带着强烈的目的性，林彦俊都是真的，有在认真地对他好的。

陈立农看着面前傻里傻气的林彦俊，突然想到第一次见到他的时候。

他拎着简洁的行李推开门的时候，里面的林彦俊已经整理好了床铺（后来证实了是家里的佣人来帮忙打理的，林彦俊本人并不会清理东西，陈立农任务艰巨地帮他套了一年半被罩。）正叠着腿搭在桌子上大爷似的坐着啃苹果，听到门响扭过头来，挑眉打量了两眼陈立农，又重新扭过头啃苹果。

陈立农有些哑然地愣了一下，内心对这个新室友打上了冷漠的标签，放下行李开始整理东西。等到范丞丞来的两个人的情况才得以缓解。

因为范丞丞很吵……  
嗯，是真的很吵。

陈立农是后来才知道原来林彦俊也是个话唠，一周之后，林彦俊已经搭着他的肩膀一本正经地给他讲冷笑话了。

这是和林彦俊已经很热络了的表现。

林彦俊后来跟他说，第一次见面的时候，其实是自己有些散光，看人很用力表情才很凶，看清了陈立农的样子之后，就很想摸摸他的头。

说这句话的时候林彦俊一边啃苹果一边垫脚搭着陈立农的肩膀搓陈立农的头。

揉完还不怕死地评价手感真的还不赖。

林彦俊啊，是真的傻里傻气的。  
陈立农想。这个傻里傻气的笨蛋，对他前半段都乏善可陈的人生来说，真的很重要。

“所以——” 林彦俊的声音打断了陈立农的内心活动，他的声音干巴巴地，又带着一点不易察觉的雀跃，眼睛定定地看着陈立农，

“所以，我是可以吻你了么。”

.

亲你个大头鬼，最终这场暗戳戳的对峙以陈立农的白眼告终。

范丞丞星期一回到寝室的时候，发现寝室又回到了熟悉的配方，坐在角落偷偷露出了一脸老父亲一般欣慰的笑容。

.

“喂，陈立农。” 林彦俊懒洋洋的趴在图书馆的桌上，看着身旁陈立农写笔记时端端正正的身形，有点无聊。

“不要讲话啦。”

“我不。”

“我饿了陈立农。”

“……”  
“好啦，我们去吃饭。”

“唔……” 林彦俊突然换上了一副賊兮兮的表情搂着陈立农的腰把脸凑过来，

“不想吃饭……想吃你。”

“啊！别打！疼疼疼！”

.

林彦俊最近真的很超过。  
陈立农气的腮帮子都鼓了起来。

那个笨蛋捏准了他的软肋，总是在快要到达底线的时候突然收手，让自己无处发火。

最over的一次是上体育课之前，竟然在更衣室里拉着他就吻了下来。

范丞丞就在他们隔壁的那排柜子前，嘴里还机关枪一样的嘚嘚嘚嘚说个不停。

而林彦俊就那么把他圈在柜子和手臂的间隙里，嘴角扬起深深的酒窝，笑着跟他接吻。

没法挣扎，林彦俊又恶作剧似的不肯停下。  
直到范丞丞讲了半天也没听到回复，伸过了一颗脑袋大声嚷嚷着你们俩怎么不理我啊。

陈立农惊恐地猛地推开林彦俊，才发现范丞丞的视线被半开的柜门挡住了。

有惊无险。

“咦农农，你怎么脸这么红？” 黄明昊好心地凑过来递上一瓶水，“打累了就歇会。”

陈立农谢还没说出口就听见范丞丞扯着嗓子喊 “哇林彦俊你嘴怎么了，被哪个红颜知己啃成这样？？”

“唔，被一只不听话的小兔子咬了。”

“你没事亲兔子干嘛？”

“要你管啊！”

.

“咳咳，你……你的嘴，涂药了么……”  
寝室里没有别人，陈立农侧开目光，嘴里闷闷地问林彦俊，耳根却莫名地烧了起来。他推开林彦俊的时候牙齿磕破了对方的嘴唇，还流了一点血。

“唔？没有诶，好痛哦。”

“谁让你！！你！”  
“你以后不准做这种事！”

“哦。”  
“可是那想亲你的时候怎么办。”

“忍着！！！”

.

学校放十一假期的时候，范丞丞回了家跟俩人出国旅游，黄明昊不知道参加了什么奇奇怪怪的活动顶着一顶春丽的假发手里拎着红色的不知道是什么的布料老早就出了门。

寝室里又剩下两个人。经过了陈立农一段时间的自我催眠，两个人之间已经没有了前段时间的那种羞涩和不自在。陈立农坐在对面的桌子前看书。林彦俊在上铺翻来覆去折腾的床吱呀吱呀地响。

“陈立农，我还有件事想跟你道歉。”

林彦俊突然咚咚咚地从上铺跳下来，下巴垫在陈立农肩膀上找了一个舒服的姿势。

“嗯？”

“你那瓶沐浴露很好闻。” 林彦俊深吸了一口气，好像在用行动证明自己的话。

“是啊，橘子味嘛，甜甜的。”

“之前我在浴室想着你自慰的时候，射在里面了。”

“……”  
“！”  
“林！彦！俊！！！！！！！”

.

陈立农正要发火的时候被林彦俊扳过头直接吻住了，接下来的话也闷在了嘴里。他感觉腰上抵着一根滚烫的硬梆梆的东西，捏着书页的手指突然僵硬了起来。

“唔……”

“陈立农，喜欢你。”

“想要你。”

.

天雷勾动地火。陈立农读书读了这么多年，还是第一次明白了这句话的真正含义。

开始的排斥和惊讶融化在林彦俊的唇齿间，变成了呢喃不清的呻吟。

未经人事的器物在林彦俊的手里颤巍巍的站起来。陈立农觉得自己疯了，疯狂沉溺在了林彦俊设好的缱绻陷阱里。

两个人身下硬梆梆地顶在一起，这时候还讲道德人伦，好像有点说不过去。

“嗯啊……”

跌跌撞撞的起身，身体热烈的纠缠在一起，姿势狼狈地倒在床上时，舌头还在温热的口腔里上演难舍难分。

陈立农突然脑海里出现了林彦俊在狭窄的浴室里自慰时的画面，这个人到底多么坏心，捏着自己的沐浴露瓶子，低吼着把精液射进去。

男人最知道怎么让男人快乐，林彦俊一边咬着陈立农的嘴唇撕吻，一边隔着薄软的睡裤，套弄着手里蓬勃的性器。

“陈立农，‘本事’不小啊。”

林彦俊一边弄一边说骚话，手里快要握不住的东西还是让他略微惊讶了一下。撩起睡衣，把衣服塞进陈立农嘴里让他自己叼住，低下头嘴唇就包裹住了胸前已经硬挺缨红的果实。

“唔啊——”乳头被舌尖抵住拨弄的瞬间，陈立农从尾椎升起一种触电般的快感。身子一抖交代在了林彦俊的手心里。

“好浓啊，没自己弄过？”

“唔……闭嘴！”

林彦俊就着手里的液体往身后那个私密的地方去时，陈立农不干了。

“你干嘛？”

“我……干你啊……”

“……你做梦。”

“唔……农农，你爽完不认人，” 林彦俊皱着一张帅脸，对着身下一身潮红的人，满脑子都是他在浴室里，往身上涂沐浴露的画面。

浑身都涂满他精液的陈立农。

唔——

林彦俊觉得身下硬的发疼。床上的人却一脸无动于衷。

“你想爽？好啊。让你爽。”

.

今天之前，林彦俊从来不知道，他喜欢的是只大灰狼，不是小白兔。

被吻的晕晕乎乎压在身下的时候，林彦俊还在想小兔子虽然吻技不怎么样，觉悟还是蛮高的嘛，还知道自己动。

感受到陈立农的口腔包裹住自己的阴茎时，林彦俊已经今夕何夕地幸福到飞天。

陈立农不太娴熟的口技把口中的阴茎嘬的叭叭作响，林彦俊颤抖着射在他嘴里时，湿滑的舌头就着精液抵进了林彦俊后穴。

“哈啊！陈立农！你干什么！”

“履行承诺，让你爽啊。”

手指探进一个指尖，林彦俊被这个貌似温顺的人死死摁在床上的时候，才发现，他好像低估了陈立农。

“别……陈立农……你又没做过……”

“陈立农！！！你那玩意太大了，会死人的！”

“彦俊乖，都给你吃。”

他把林彦俊压得死死，含着对方的嘴唇偷偷扬起嘴角。林彦俊不知道，他以前在学校打拳的成绩是一拳490，特长是用两只手指做俯卧撑。

笨蛋。

“哈啊……” 肠道里的手指擦过一个凸起的点，林彦俊在陈立农怀里狠狠地痉挛起来，刚还奋力挣扎的身子顿时软成了一滩水。

“这里？” 指尖探索着压上去，怀里的人镀上了一层粉色，颤抖得更狠了。

“不要……弄了……”

“不行。”

手指抽出来再加一根，撑开穴口又戳了进去，饱胀的不适感渐渐褪去，迎上来的是另一种不知名的酥麻和痒。

很痒。

林彦俊没想到自己打了这么久的小九九，最后是大敞四开地被人压在了下边。被伺候的时候又自暴自弃地想，反正他喜欢陈立农，在下边就在下边好了，先让小兔子爽一把，以后有的是机会给他喂沐浴露。

手指抽出的时候有空虚的感觉，随之抵上来的是圆润硕大的龟头。

“彦俊，我进来咯。”

“嗯～要操就操，别废……啊！”

才顶进一个头林彦俊就痛出了眼泪，跟手指的扩张完全不一样的感觉，陈立农太大了，孩子年纪轻轻的，怎么发育得这么好。  
发育得很好的玩意挤在他身体里，快要把他撑爆了。

“痛……”

“唔啊……彦俊……放松……我动不了。”

“放……放你大爷……”  
“操，出去……陈立农……”

陈立农自己也不好受，这紧致的感觉虽然很爽，但生龙活虎的性器被夹的很难受，他咬上林彦俊的嘴唇，握住身下那一截纤细的腰，尝试着动了起来。

林彦俊感觉后面像是裂开了，空气中有丝丝的血腥气。肠肉被粗壮的阴茎破开，身体里除了痛竟然慢慢地有一种愉悦感在升腾。

“哈啊哈啊……”  
“你慢点……”

“啪啪啪啪——”  
察觉到林彦俊沙哑的声音染上了一丝诱惑，陈立农掐着腰夹紧屁股大开大合的操了起来，肉体拍击在一起的声音淫靡又羞耻，林彦俊咬着唇喉咙里渗出阵阵低哼。

被顶得已经神志不清时，林彦俊感觉到有人趴在耳边带着笑意问，

“这回够爽么。”


End file.
